Not-so Independent
by Lusaun
Summary: Sounds cliche by now for these two, but guess whose sick! That's right, Mr. L. Nastasia has sent Dimentio to see why Mr. L is not up, only for the Magician to find him really sick. Now it's his job to take care of him. How well will this even go? Eventually Mr. L x Dimentio. Yes, I support an unpopular pairing. DEAL WITH IT.


**Author's note: And here's a chapter story of these two together. Why? Because I say there needs to be one. And I can. Eventually these two will be together, so, sorry if that's not what you came here for. If you did, then awesome. Have fun. XD**

Not-so Independent

Chapter 1

Guess Whose Sick?

Mr. L was used to being independent, didn't mind being by himself. There were times where he would even be certain that having others, especially working with them, would hold him back. However, it seemed even _he_ needed help now and then, as much as he hated to admit it. And now was, sadly, one of those times.

At Castle Bleck, it wasn't uncommon for the others to tend to ignore him, mostly because he usually only had some acidic comments. That, or he was just a pain. However, when he didn't exactly get up that morning, it was clear that they noticed his disappearance. Mr. L was still in bed, coughing and sweat going down his face. His bangs were plastered against his forehead, and he felt like the room was spinning still, even with his grey eyes now closed. The next thing he heard was his door opening, which of course made him open his eyes. After all, someone had the guts to come into his room, let alone coming into his room while he was _sick_. Irritation level increased. "What?" He asks in a slightly more harsh tone than normal, before beginning to cough again. He could make out a faint purple and yellow blur, which told him that it was definitely one person in particular... _You have GOT to be kidding me... _he thinks in annoyance.

"My, my, and you look about as sweaty as a man who just came out of a marathon, L! And such an even worse temper!" A familiar voice pipes up, only making his suspicions become concluded.

"Dimentio... Get. Out," the bandit growls in response, going to sit up. Horrible idea. He immediately fell back in his bed, lightheaded and dizzy, and felt like he was going to throw up. _Alright... Don't do that, obviously... _he told himself. The magician shakes his head, as he comes closer, now standing beside his bed, looking down at him.

"Well, it would appear you are not getting out of bed any time soon, Mr. L. So, like it or not, Nastasia is making me check on you, and, I would assume, take care of you," he replies simply, rolling his eyes.

"So, I get to deal with you even more than I have to normally? As if that alone isn't bad enough..." the sick man in bed mumbles, closing his eyes once more to make the room stop spinning. He felt like he was on a ship though, which, he didn't get seasick, but with being sick, feeling like he was going to puke moments earlier, and now feeling like the bed and floor under him was moving, it didn't exactly help anything. "... But now I have no choice but to have you with me..."

"Precisely! It's not exactly a stroll through the park for me either," came the other's response. "You're not exactly a ray of sunshine, L. Apparently you are even worse when you're sick, but with good reason."

"Shut up," Mr. L replies after a moment, opening his eyes once more to look at the now smirking minion. "I don't need your help."

"Ah ha ha, but that's where you're wrong~! You _do_, in fact, need my help, whether you like it or not. After all, you couldn't even sit up without looking like you were going to pass out or something," Dimentio replies in response to him. "You should be glad it's /me/ taking care of you than Mimi or someone else." Ok, even the thief had to admit that was true. If Mimi got the job if taking care of him, he had no idea what he would do then. Probably dress up like a nurse and trying to get him to do a bunch of things that would only make him worse, more than likely. She was only a kid...

"Fine, you win that one..." He mumbles in response to him. While his mouth was open, he then was surprised to then have a thermometer get out into his mouth.

"Well, I know you're way too hot, but best to get an actual temperature," the slightly younger one points out, waiting a moment. The thermometer then beeps, and he pulls it out of his mouth. "102.5? Jeez, L! I knew you had a fever, but that bad already?" With a snap of his fingers, a cool was head appeared in his hands and he places it on the sick male's forehead, hoping to cool him some. He had to admit, it was already helping him cool off a lot. Dimentio then began speaking once more.

"It would also be best you try taking a cool shower, perhaps. Maybe when you don't get so nauseous just from standing," he then suggests, sighing. "I'm going to let Nastasia know you are otherwise not getting out of bed..." Before Mr. L could even comment, the black haired jester had already teleported. Well, that's a start... The darker persona sighs as he lays in bed a moment, thinking. The other sounded actually... concerned about him. Like he actually cared. He didn't know how to feel about it, whether he should be thankful... or just laugh at the very thought that came to mind of Dimentio actually caring about him. Please, they were at each others' throats so often, he always sure they have everyone around them a headache, including themselves. They would constantly argue, constantly mock, or pick at the other. So to have the jester even remotely trying to help or such was just ridiculous.


End file.
